


Let me love you

by Dominatrix



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Either Thorin is mad or drugged, Gen, Humor, please don't take this too seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 01:32:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dominatrix/pseuds/Dominatrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo is mad at Thorin. Thorin tries to atone for it. But it doesn't work out quite well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let me love you

**Author's Note:**

> I dedicate this fic to all of the tumblr-users because they're the most perfect human beings I have ever known. And especially to dionysusmonster.  
> I couldn't see your demand going unanswered.
> 
> This is the source of all mischief I have done in this fic: http://littlemisshamish.tumblr.com/post/39252950275/dionysusmonster-i-need-a-fic-where-thorin

„You do know that I will never be able to show my face in the company again?“

“Come on, Bilbo, you know I didn’t mean it…”

“It would seem a lot more convincing if you wouldn’t be grinning this way.”

Thorin tried to keep himself calm and grown-up. _Alright. You’re Thorin Oakenshield, prince of Erebor, and there is no reason to laugh about the thought…_ He had to stop there because the laughter blurted out of him like a flood wave.

“Just imagine yourself sitting on this poor pony and then this...” Bilbo had never seen Thorin in such a cheerful and lively way and it would have pleased him, yes, surely, if it hadn’t been to his own disadvantage. He had been embarrassed in front of their whole crew of dwarves, and Gandalf, and every living thing in the radius of ten miles in this forest. Probably even the squirrels were laughing about him. The intensity of Thorin’s laughter made Bilbo suspicious. Maybe Radagast had passed their dwarf prince some of his mushrooms. It would explain a lot.

“You don’t understand this, Thorin. I’m an honourable hobbit. A Baggins, and I never did what you were implying.”

“But Bilbo…”

“No. I’m angry now. Conversation’s over.” He knew that his face probably looked ridiculous, all covered in mud and leaves, but still an arrogant sparkle in his eyes. Thorin tried to hide his laughter; he bit his lip so hard Bilbo was sure it would rip apart every second. With his hands thrown in the air and a furious expression in his eyes he whirled around and muttered: “Oh, I am never talking to you again…It’s like being with a child, only beardier and even more annoying.” He heard a damped sound on the soft ground before he felt something – _someone,_ he corrected himself as he looked down – clenched to his knees, keeping him from leaving the Thorin behind.

“Let me love you, Bilbo Baggins.”

“Thorin, are you out of your mind?”

His blue eyes sparkled in confusion as he looked up in the hobbit’s face. “I’ve caused you infuriation, and I have to apologize for this behaviour of mine. It would be only fair to assure you my boundless affection towards you.” “Thorin, please get up. You know how it would look if anybody saw us. Especially in regards to what happened…you know…before…” He ended the sentence in a barely audible mutter, but Thorin did not seem to care. He still held on to Bilbo’s legs as if it would be the only thing to keep him alive.

“Thorin, _please_. It’s alright. I’m not angry anymore.”

Thorin didn’t react. Bilbo tried to get away, but he couldn’t. Dwarves were strong and stubborn. A deadly combination. So Bilbo had no other choice than staying in this position, Thorin on his knees, wordlessly clinging to his body. Even when the rain started, Thorin didn’t move. After a few minutes they were soaking wet, and Bilbo started to move forward, his left foot trying to get grip in the wet mud below while Thorin still clung to his right leg. They weren’t really successful in moving forward, but Thorin wasn’t utterly helpful, after all. Just when they heard Gandalf’s voice calling for them, Thorin rose and nodded towards Bilbo.

“You should have let me love you.” With these words he turned and marched back to their camp, all soaking wet and muddy.

 

Bilbo decided never to mention this incident again. It would have made a lot greater deal than the one before – although Fili and Kili kept on teasing Bilbo about it, sometimes he woke covered in leaves and some kind of pinkish flowers that smelled of mud and felt remembered of this experience very painfully.

And probably none of the dwarves would have believed him, anyway.


End file.
